A new begining
by Roxykitty
Summary: As years move on a girl grows in to a woman. Her heart is off to a dream land as she lives a nightmare. Will the man of her dreams save her before it's to late?


Dark clouds surrounded the sky above a small village. It blocked the sunrays to shed the tears it carried within. Rain always brought gloomy days to the village, being so dark and cold for them that no one wanted to do anything but lay around. A rare person would run in the streets, heading towards the safety of cover. The streets were bare and empty. Just like how she felt; empty and alone.

A young woman stood beside the back door of her large home, her body leaning on to the wood frame of the sliding rice door. Her brown locks were up in a messy bun with strands of hair falling at the side of her face and around towards the back of her head. She was a mess, her hands holding the dark green kimono to her chest. The color was dark enough to make her creamy white skin to glow as if she was an angel. But the markings along her arms seemed to say other wise.

Her tired hazel eyes focused outside, watching as the rain soaked her dying grass and dirt patches. The once lone holes were now being filled with water, causing her deserted yard to fill with dirt puddles and mud. She could relate to it. The feeling that swam through her mind and body. She was drowning.

It's been years. It's been four depressing years since the two men had appeared in her life. The two men she walked with for days on to find the samurai that smelt of sunflowers. If only she could see them now. It would be nice to know that they were alive and happy, even if it was for just a few minutes. It would bring a small smile to her face at the thought of them. They were the only things that made her happy.

Yet she did not want them to see her. No, she looked horrible. The young girl that was filled with life and eat until her body expanded like a balloon. She grew up to be a woman with nothing to say and always was jumping at the slightest sound. The young woman, the newly aged nineteen years old was living in fear. In of the man that laid his filthy hands on her, he kept her in the house for his needs. He made her unhappy.

Inside she longed for her two ex bodyguards. Just for them to come in and save her again just like they use to. She needed the happy ending of every story. Just want a small taste of it. But deep inside she knew they had forgotten about the promise to meet again, that she will live in this house with the man that abused her body to his liking. That happy ending was going to a different girl. Not her.

But there was still hope in her. The one thing that is keeping her alive, keeping her for just an other day in a dream of wonder.

The years are going by slow as ever and hope that was once strong is dying as the memories are fading. Every day she would stop by the dirt road that lead in to the village and watched for a sign of a man's figure. One that carried his sword close to him that he had no problem when needing to fight with it. At the part of the day hope grew stronger to be tossed around by the end of the waiting and just disappear the rest of the day. She was alone. No one was going to save her from this nightmare..

The woman turned her back to the scene outside. There was no use for her to be standing and watching. The tress only teased her, giving her thoughts of being able to run away from this place. But only in her dreams she would step foot in the woods. Her dreams would carry her off to a different village were she found a happy ever in the arms of a man that did love her. But this man had no face with his body. It was highlighted black from her view, which made her think of the matching face during the day. All she could remember of him is he was tanned with many scars and tattoos on his arms just like a man in her past use to look. But.. Well, if only she could see the face to answer her stirring questions.

With the music of the rain as her company as she walked down the dark empty place she would not want to call hers. No. This was not her home. This was a cage that kept her trapped inside with a man as a monster. His hands did the talking for him. Whenever he was mad he would hit her, pull her hair, slap her until she was bleeding. The small scars and markings along her arms, legs and even her back, told stories of how she made him mad or how she disrespected him. The other time he would use his hands rough is when he wanted pleasure. The unwilling sexual actions she did for him. It made her sick of him and herself. She could fight back. But end up losing the many times she would try to leave. But he was not always like this or so she would want to believe. He was a little calmer before they married, before she gave herself to him. He was her first and he made it that he would be her last.

Fuu stopped herself right in front of a closed room. Her fingers itched to open the rice screen door just for her to look in to the room. It was her room after all. The one he given to her so when he brought a mistress over, she would have a place to sleep. It did hurt her at first that he would forget about her well being just for pleasure with someone else. Someone new. But after the long nights of their cries of passion, she decided it was for the best. Her small body could only do much and it was nice to have the small breaks for the nights. But jealousy would swirl in her. She wanted to be the attention of a man's affection and only her. Even if he was a monster of sexual needs. As long as he loved her, and only her.

Closing her eyes she opened the room. It was a nice size with a futon towards the right. But the most important thing to her in the room was what lay in the middle of the room. The object would just be a thing to girls or even other people in that case. But to her it meant everything. Her world was on this small beauty, the reminder of her father and the two men she grew to like. The sunflower was like a child to her. She would talk and give it love. When she was younger she dreamt of having a garden of sunflowers to grow around her house. But he did not like that idea. In fact he hated the fact of anything like flowers. Yet she insisted on at least having one and she won that tiny war with much happiness she ever had in years.

The sunflower is her belonging and hers alone. It was her life..


End file.
